6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Over Exposed
Over Exposed is the 50th episode of the series and the 23rd episode of the second season. It aired on April 6, 2006 in Canada and remains unaired in the United States. When Jen and Jonesy get into a fight early in the morning over who will get to use the bathrooms first, Jen's towel ends up falling off, leaving her naked. This results in Jonesy and Jen not being able to be in the same space together without it being incredibly awkward, as Jonesy can't stop remembering Jen naked. Chrissy leaves the Khaki Barn for a job at the Soft Rock Café, and the Clones glom on to Nikki as their new leader. Jude becomes addicted to spicy fries that Wyatt's workplace serves, and gets a job at Burger McFlipster's in order to eat whatever fries have to be thrown out due to sitting under a heat lamp too long. Plot Main Plot Jonesy has just awakened from a good night's sleep and is ready to relieve his bladder and start his day when he finds that the door to the bathroom is locked and Jen is busy inside. No matter how much he pleads, she refuses to rush finishing taking care of her hair–until she opens the door to argue with him and the towel around her body falls off. This freaks out Jonesy, and Jen soon follows suit when she realizes what has happened and vacates the bathroom en route to her room. Later that day, they meet up by the fountain in the mall and come to an agreement: Jen won't let the girls know what happened, and Jonesy won't tell the guys. However, Jonesy can't keep it in, and he tells his friends what happened in order to get their advice. Jude suggests that he visualize something else when he looks at Jen, and Jonesy tries this advice until while visualizing an ice-cream cone it melts and turns into Jen naked. Depressed, Jonesy then heads off to work at his new job. Jen needs advice as well, so she turns to Caitlin and Nikki. When she informs them of what happened, they are unimpressed given that she's flashed him twice before–until she points out that this time she wasn't just topless, she was fully nude. Upon realizing this, she begins to hyperventilate, and her friends try to calm her down by pointing out that nobody else knows. Jen agrees, since Jonesy promised he wouldn't tell Jude or Wyatt–but then realizes that she promised the same thing to Jonesy with regard to Nikki and Caitlin but told them anyway. Meanwhile, Jonesy shows up at his new workplace, the Soft Rock Café. The store is apparently undergoing its grand opening, and so will have a celebrity guest showing up for it: movie star and singer Liza Lomen. Jonesy is impressed, and with a bit of buttering up his boss is able to wrangle tickets for all his friends to come to the grand opening. When the group next gathers at the table, though, the atmosphere is harsh and strained with the same subject on everyone's mind, and when Jonesy shows up Jen moves to leave until she learns about the tickets. At that point, she comes running back because she's a huge Liza Lomen fan. When Jonesy tries to hand over the ticket, though, he suddenly sees her naked again and is unable to look at her. His friends notice, and Jude whispers his visualization trick; Caitlin hears, however, and calls him out on it. When this happens, Wyatt points out that the girls must know as well, and Jen's eyes fill with tears as she processes the realization that every one of her friends knows what happened. Jen proceeds to hole up in the loathesome washrooms, and when Nikki calls she learns that Jen plans to never be in the same room with Jonesy again. This convinces Nikki that she has to do something, so she comes down to the bathrooms on her break to get to the root of the problem. There, she figures out what's really bugging Jen: not that Jonesy saw her naked, but that he's seen more of her than she's seen of him. Nikki fixes the situation by showing Jen a naked picture of Jonesy. This convinces Jen to come to the Soft Rock Café's opening, surprising and pleasing Jonesy when she shows up–until she reveals that she's seen a picture of Jonesy naked. Jonesy pesters her to reveal the photo, and she does–by putting it on a TV screen inside the Soft Rock Café just as Liza Lomen arrives. Jonesy swiftly rushes over to cover up the photo, but is too late, as he gets fired anyway. Sub-Plot One: Leaderless Clones Nikki is at work when Chrissy calls a meeting of all the store's employees. There, she reveals that she's been offered the position of hostess at the Soft Rock Café and has decided to accept. However, as a result, she'll have to leave the Khaki Barn and must choose a successor. Unfortunately, she can't choose between her two best friends, so she leaves all three employees equally in charge of the Khaki Barn. A Chrissyless existence soon becomes annoying for Nikki, though, as the Clones have started copying her. This imitation agitates Nikki until insight from Caitlin reveals to her that the Clones are in need of a leader and have pegged her as the closest approximation. Upon hearing this, Nikki takes the role seriously, and has soon turned the Khaki Barn into a place where customers are insulted relentlessly and barely any goods are sold. Nikki is so proud of her retraining that she takes the Clones to see Chrissy at the Soft Rock Café's grand opening. There, Chrissy offers her friends hugs when she sees them, but is cruelly rebuffed. Upon learning from Nikki what has transpired, though, Chrissy quits her job and goes back to work at the Khaki Barn, as her friends are more important than anything the Soft Rock Café can offer her. Sub-Plot Two: Ragin' Cajun Fries Wyatt is at work when Jude shows up and asks for an order of Rajin' Cajun Fries–no burger, just the fries. Jude begins chowing down, but Jonesy then rushes in and tells his tale about seeing Jen naked. After he leaves, Jude asks for more fries, and ends becoming so entranced with them that when he next goes on a break he gets Wyatt to bring him several bags of fries from Burger McFlipster's. Later, Jude's fry urges are still not satiated, and he comes back for more fries. While there, he sees Wyatt throw a bunch of fries out, and when he inquires as to why he learns that after twenty minutes under a heat lamp the fries are always thrown away; the only people allowed to eat them are employees. This convinces Jude to become an employee, and after a short interview with Tim, he is hired to work at Burger McFlipster's. As an employee, he takes full advantage of the freshness policy, even going so far as to eat fries out of the trash. Eventually, his overindulgence leaves him lying prone on the floor, and Wyatt carries him out to ensure that he doesn't eat any more fries and takes him to the Soft Rock Cafe's opening. There, the fries finally overwhelm his stomach, and he barfs them out into Liza Lomen's purse and all over her dog. Quotes *'Jonesy:' Pee takes precedence over hair! Jen: Oh, is that another rule made up by your brothers? Because I don't care! Jonesy: Fine, but if there is a puddle out here in a minute, I am not going to be held responsible! *'Jude:' Soooo...did you look? *'Jen:' Well...Jonesy and I were fighting over the bathroom this morning and...he saw me...you know...naked! Nikki: Oh. Is that it? Jen: What do you mean, "Is that it?" Nikki: This is, like, the third time you've accidentally flashed him. At this point, what's the big deal? Caitlin: She's right, Jen. We've all seen your boobs. Trivia *'Goof:' Jonesy says that if Nikki finds out he saw Jen completely naked, they'll be through. Jonesy had already been dumped by Nikki in a previous episode. *'Goof:' Jen and Caitlin act as if they've never seen Jonesy naked before. Caitlin saw him naked in "The (Almost) Graduate" and Jen saw him naked in "The Wedding Destroyers," so Jen shouldn't have growled at Nikki's "he's seen more of her than she's seen of him" line and Caitlin shouldn't have been surprised that he had 3 freckles on his left thigh. *'Goof:' The door to the stall that Jen is hiding in is shut and locked, but Nikki is able to reach into the stall and grab Jen at the end of a scene. *'Goof:' In "Going Underground", Ron said that Jude would never work in food services again following the closing of Stick It. However, in this episode, he was able to get a job at Burger McFlipster's (a food service) with no issue. *Jonesy's job: Waiter/host at the Soft Rock Café Reason for firing: Jude puked all over Liza Lomen's purse and dog, and a nude picture of a young Jonesy was put on the TV screen. *Jude's job: Worker at Burger McFlipster's Reason for firing: Unknown. *This is the third time that Jonesy sees Jen in a state of undress. The first two times were in "It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!" and "The Wedding Destroyers." **Admittedly, though, this is the first time he sees her completely naked. *This episode remains unaired in the United States due to inappropriate content (nudity, some lines during the episode have inappropriate words). *This is the second time Robbie Garcia can be heard peeing. Before, he was heard peeing in the mall fountain in "The Wedding Destroyers." *The name of the Soft Rock Café's manager, Chuck Tamplifier, is a pun on the words "chucked amplifier", a term that signifies getting rid of electronic amplification and going acoustic. *In this episode, it is revealed that Jen has a "life schedule" and plans to go to college in 1 year, 6 months, and 6 days. *The burger song that Wyatt made up in "A Ding from Down Under" is heard while he's at work. *This is the second episode where Jude is seen with an addiction and the third episode overall where someone gets an addiction. In Jude's case, he developed a caffeine addiction in "Smarten Up," and before this Ron had an addiction to chocolate-covered jellybeans in "Welcome to the Darth Side." In this case, Jude's addiction is to the "Ragin' Cajun Fries" that Burger McFlipster's serves. *Apparently Tim has a strict rule that any food under the heat lamps for more than twenty minutes must be thrown out or eaten by employees. *Chrissy makes a Star Wars reference when she claims that Nikki has "turned you and Kirsten to the Dark Side!" **This is also a small callback to "Welcome to the Darth Side," where it was revealed Chrissy was a closet Star Wars fan and a member of Darth's Jedi Knight Club. *Liza Lomen's entourage consists of the record executive seen in "Idol Time at the Mall" and "The Girls in the Band," Tattoo Muscle Guy, and Tara Johansen, who was seen in "A Ding from Down Under" and had a larger role in the season finale "Snow Job." *Jonesy claims at one point that he's pretty sure he's never been in the same room with a camera before, but sharp-eyed viewers who watched "The Wedding Destroyers" will notice that when Jonesy goes streaking, Yummy Mummy pulls out a camera and takes a picture. Gallery 5423.jpg|Jen confronting Jonesy. Vlcsnap-2010-12-13-01h33m28s135.jpg|Jonesy sees Jen naked. Ep50.JPG|Jonesy envisions Jen completely naked. Nikki talks to Jen while she is hiding from Jonesy.jpg|Nikki talking to Jen while she hides from Jonesy. Jonesy naked as a kid.jpg|Jen and Nikki shows everyone at the Soft Rock Café a picture of Jonesy naked as a kid. 71605_3_2.png Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Unaired in the US Category:Videos